Une torture plaisante
by Dragonha
Summary: Tamahomé est retenu au Kutou. Ma version de ce qui aurai pu se passer lors de sa punition. Attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir: lemon et langage vulgaire.


**Auteur :** Dragonha

**Disclamer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Yuu Watase. Je ne fais que les emprunter et je ne touche aucun bénéfice dessus.

**Résumé :** Tamahomé est retenu prisonnier au Kutô. Ma version de ce qui aurait pu se passer lors de sa punition. Avec gros lemon, et langage vulgaire.

Bonne lecture

**Une torture plaisante.**

La nuit était tombée sur le Kuto. Pendant que Miaka et les étoiles de Suzaku bataillaient fermes avec des monstres, Tamahomé essayait de s'enfuir du château. Malheureusement, Yui l'en empêcha, ou en tout cas, elle le retarda. Nakago, se trouvant juste derrière elle, sortit son fouet et immobilisa la pauvre étoile de Suzaku.

On le mena aux cachots afin qu'il comprenne qu'un prisonnier reste un prisonnier. On le planta au centre de la pièce, attachant ses pieds et ses mains avec des bracelets de fer figés dans les dalles de la cage. Bizarrement, une fois leur tâche accomplie, les soldats s'en allèrent laissant le pauvre malheureux en présence de leur redouté chef.

Yui, suivant toujours le général blond, voulut protester mais le général ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Prêtresse, vous ne devez pas rester ici. Retournez dans votre chambre. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ce freluquet, ce que je lui réserve ne le tuera pas. » Légèrement rassurée, elle se retira, espérant que ce soit vrai.

Enfin seuls, les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard. Sondant sa victime, Nakago commença par infliger quelques coups de fouet au prisonnier. Ce dernier se retint de crier, la douleur le transperçant de toute part, il n'y a pas à dire, ce salaud savait manipuler son arme.

Si bien qu'au bout d'une cinquantaine de coup, la douleur fit place à un autre sentiment qui n'avait rien à voir avec le premier. Ca l'excitait, c'était pas possible, son corps, son putain de bordel de corps réagissait. Le blond le voyant très bien prolongea sa torture jusqu'à clairement voir le sexe gonflé à travers le pantalon de sa victime.

Cette dernière finit par pousser un gémissement lorsque la cinglante frappe de son bourreau toucha un point tendu et très sensible. Le général, particulièrement sadique, humilia le pauvre brun en le faisant gémir de plaisir continuellement, retouchant le point dur de plus en plus fort.

Une fois satisfait de son chef d'œuvre de débauche, l'étoile de Seiryu contempla son soufre douleur, admettant qu'ainsi il était particulièrement désirable. Le corps dégoulinant de sueur, de sang et la tête rejetée sur le côté, les yeux mi-clos. Oui, un petit démon tentateur qu'il allait se faire un véritable plaisir de débaucher encore plus.

Le capitaine se rapprocha de sa proie, lui attrapa la tête et jeta un regard encore plus lubrique à son prisonnier quand il vit l'expression de désir, de sexe que dégageait le miroir de l'âme de cette étoile ennemie.

« Petit vicieux, tu me désires maintenant ? Il y a à peine quelques minutes, tu m'exécrais. Il a suffi de quelques coups pour te faire virer de bord et de camp. Quel petit dépravé tu fais ! Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais te traiter comme tu le souhaites… comme une catin aguicheuse qui mérite une punition exemplaire. »

Son sourire sadique s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure de son discours et il lorgnait indécemment sur ces lèvres rouges. Nakago avait déjà prévu un petit quelque chose afin de rendre le jeu encore plus jouissif, et ce pour les deux partis. 

Le blond sortit de sa poche une petite pilule, qu'il glissa dans la bouche du brun et la lui fit avaler en l'embrassant langoureusement. Aussitôt, la substance se répandit dans tout le corps du prisonnier, le rendant hypersensible au moindre attouchement.

Le sourire du sadique de service se fit plus grand encore, particulièrement quand il effleura à peine du bout du doigt la lèvre supérieure de son supplicié. Celui-ci, sous l'effet de la drogue émit un gémissement rauque, un son à la consonance érotique pour son bourreau. Si bien qu'il fondit sur les lèvres purpurines et les martyrisa sensuellement, les mordant puis les léchant.

Enfin, il eut le plaisir de voir sa victime réclamer encore plus, il s'empressa donc d'engouffrer sa langue dans le passage offert. Rien n'était doux, c'était brutal, bestial et le frottement des sexes durs à travers les vêtements accentuait encore plus ses sensations enivrantes et hautement excitantes.

Lassé de ne faire qu'embrasser, le général passa sa langue sur les tempes et les oreilles sensibles du prisonnier. Il en obtint des gémissements de plus en plus forts, il poursuivit alors sa route vers le cou de Tama et s'y arrêta un instant. Il n'hésita pas à besogner la surface lisse de suçons tous terriblement visibles sur cette peau mate. Le blond admira la dizaine de petites morsures qui avait fait émettre des sons rauques à son souffre-douleur préféré.

Enfin arrivé au torse criblé de coups de fouet, l'obsédé officier s'employa à passer ses mains sur les estafilades tandis que sa langue parcourait la courbe d'un des pectoraux. Tamahomé, lui, se retrouvait au beau milieu de deux sensations contradictoires mais si plaisantes. D'un côté, la douleur qu'engendrait le passage des mains sur les blessures, de l'autre les contacts incessants avec la bouche, les menottes et les mains de son si sexy bourreau.

Tout cela combiné, rendait le corps attaché complètement extatique, le poussant à réclamer plus de cette punition. Nakago, notant que sa jolie victime commençait à apprécier ses attouchements, passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il arracha le pantalon recouvrant une virilité des plus convenables. Avant de se séparer du corps alangui, il se lécha les lèvres à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre.

L'aîné des deux hommes attrapa son fouet et recommença les coups, directement centré sur la hampe dressée de plaisir. Ni une ni deux, le pauvre fouetté laissa libre cours à ses cris si excitants, chose fortement appréciée par l'officier. Voyant que la chair sensible commençait à être marquée par les coups, il s'arrêta de frapper, rangeant le fouet dans sa ceinture.

D'ailleurs, il s'empressa de se déshabiller voulant laisser son désir respirer. Une fois, les vêtements jetés, le blond se toucha en regardant le corps affolant qui se balançait, cherchant un assouvissement pour apaiser sa virilité tendue. L'autre eut visiblement la même idée et s'approcha enfin de sa proie.

Un rapprochement, une sensation électrisante et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Tamahomé gémit encore une fois, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une fois de trop. Nakago n'y tenant plus humidifia un doigt et le lui enfonça sans cérémonie dans son trou. Il ne le prépara pas énormément, une seconde après son doigt, il fit pénétrer son sexe imposant dans l'intimité inviolée de son partenaire de jeu. Geste pas vraiment apprécié par la chair sensible du brun.

Le général ne s'en préoccupa pas et pratiqua des va-et-vient brutaux dans l'antre de son amant. Tama, bien que ressentant la douleur, gémit d'un plaisir poussé au paroxysme par la chaleur qu'engendrait le sexe chaud en lui. Ainsi, le jeune garçon rejoint les mouvements de son général préféré, s'empalant plus, toujours plus, sur la hampe dressée.

Au bout d'un long moment, les deux hommes se libérèrent. Un dans l'antre de l'autre et l'autre sur son ventre et sur celui de son bourreau. Sans un mot le général se rhabilla et détacha le corps de son ex-ennemi, désormais amant. Celui-ci, vidé de ses forces, s'écroula sur le sol. Le blond esquissa un léger sourire à cette vue. Une petite étoile de Suzaku, très sexy, nue à ses pieds, ça lui donnait des idées pour la nuit prochaine.

FIN

Alors verdict ? Des reviews pleases !


End file.
